Various types of airborne radar platforms are known in the art. The state of the art relating to airborne early warning radars is reviewed in an article entitled "Airborne early warning" by Dan Boyle, International Defense Review 1/1989 pp. 43-46.
Well known airborne early warning radar systems for manned aircraft are the AWACS and HAWKEYE, both of which employ specially designed airframes and are relatively expensive.